The Heart Wants What It Wants
by ohsnapitzpeggy1004
Summary: Hollie is a new girl in WWE and she's put in a storyline with Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. What do you expect will happen? Is there a chance one of them will find love? (Sorry for the crappy summary) Seth Rollins/OC/Dean Ambrose One Shot


**A/N: Hey, normally I would have another chapter of History of Silence up, but I got asked by another friend of mine to do a one shot. So this is requested on Twitter by Hollie who's Twitter name is HollieWWExoxo and this one had to take a while because I was back and forth between this and History of Silence, which I've also finished the chapter for that, but that will be up soon so keep your eyes pealed for that. Anyway, here's a one shot for all of you, I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if it sucks.**

* * *

Hollie is a new WWE Diva and she just heard that she is going to be part of the feud between WWE Superstars Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. She hopes it'll go well and that nothing will go bad on this because she wants to be a professional, because she is starting fresh on the job and she doesn't want to look like a complete rookie, even if she is one.

Tonight is Monday Night Raw and it's the first night on the job for Hollie. She's feeling a bit nervous about tonight because she hasn't met Seth or Dean just yet, but she just hopes she can meet them tonight so she can get to know them and be comfortable with working with them. She was looking around and then she found a man with Brown hair and from the back of him, she could see he's got a Grey Leather Jacket, Blue Jeans and Black Boots. She thought he was a dangerous man, but she liked danger anyways so she walked over to him to ask where Dean or Seth are.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for either Dean Ambrose or Seth Rollins." said Hollie. "Do you happen to know where either of them could be? By the way, I'm Hollie, the new girl starting here today."

The man turned around and looked at the beauty right in front of him and that man was none other than Dean Ambrose himself.

"Well if you're looking for Seth Rollins, I wouldn't know where he is at the moment, but I'm Dean Ambrose." said Dean.

"Oh, nice to meet you." said Hollie.

"Nice to meet you too Hollie. So you're the girl that's working with Seth and I in our storyline. Well I promise no harm will be done to you. I don't know about Seth though."

"Thank you, I guess."

After Hollie said that, a man with long Black hair with his right side of his hair on his head bleached blonde and he was wearing a tight black leather attire. He was none other than Dean's rival Seth Rollins.

"Hey Ambrose, remember tonight I'm gonna whip your a-" Seth said before he noticed Hollie. "Who's the chick?"

"I'm Hollie. The new girl." said Hollie.

"Oh yeah, you're working with us tonight from what I know. Well I'm Seth Rollins and I don't know if Dean here has said anything, but I promise no harm will be done to you at all."

"Thank you, I guess. Well I should get going since I should get myself ready for tonight."

Hollie left to get herself ready for tonight while Seth and Dean get to talking about what's going on tonight.

*Later on that night*

Raw is on and they just had the opening segment for Raw with Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose where Hollie was involved and that was when she made her TV debut. Just now she's actually been feeling some weird feelings that she didn't expect when she spoke to Seth earlier before they. She knew she had to do something to get herself sorted, so she decided to talk to Brie and Nikki Bella who were talking to each other about their tag team match tonight.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt." Hollie said when she approached The Bella Twins.

"Hey, it's Hollie right?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"So what's up?" Brie asked.

"I think I may have a crush on someone and I don't know what to do."

"How do you know it's a crush?"

"When I look at the guy, I feel something I usually don't feel about anyone, in a good way that is."

"Yep, it's definitely a crush." said Nikki. "Look, I'd say that you just go tell him."

"Agreed." said Brie.

"Okay, thanks." said Hollie.

Hollie walked away and she decided to find Seth, since he's the one that's causing the newbie girl to feel that certain way that she was on about to The Bellas. Luckily she found him at the right time and she had to approach him.

"Seth, hey." said Hollie.

"Hey Hollie." said Seth. "What's up?"

"Look, this isn't going to be easy for me to explain, but I have feeling for you."

"Really?"

"I know, I'm so stupid. Falling in love with you on my first day. What an idiot I am."

"Hollie, you're not an idiot. To be honest, if falling for me makes you an idiot, then I must be an idiot too for falling for you."

"You really feel the same way?"

"Yeah. Talking to you earlier, I got to know what kind of girl you really are, and I like that kind of girl."

Seth cups his hand onto Hollie's cheek and then he kissed her on the lips, but what they didn't know was that Dean spotted them and he was getting pissed off.

"What the hell?!" Dean shouted.

That scared the new girl and The Architect of WWE and make them break the kiss from each other.

"Hey, what's up?" Seth asked.

"Here's what's up." Dean said before he attacked Seth.

There was actually a real life backstage brawl happening now between The Architect and The Lunatic Fringe.

"Stop it! Stop!" Hollie shouted.

There was no luck, but luckily some of the other Superstars came over to break up the fight.

"You're not my friend anymore Seth! You're fucking dead to me!" Dean shouted before some of the superstars took him somewhere else to cool down for a bit.

"Are you okay?" Hollie asked Seth.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Seth. "Thanks."

Everyone let Seth be, except Hollie.

"I can't believe that bastard decided to beat me up for kissing you." said Seth.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." said Hollie.

"Wait, give it some time. I know Dean and I know when he's mad, he's MAD."

"Good point. I'll give it some time. Talk to you in a bit."

Hollie left and decided to do her own thing before talking to Dean.

*Later*

It's half way through the show and Hollie decided to see Dean after that fight with Seth. She got to the Superstars' Locker Room door and knocked on it, then the door opened and it was Dean on the other side.

"Hey Hollie." said Dean.

"Can we talk?" Hollie asked.

"Sure, come on in. It's only me in here. Also Ryback's in the shower, but you won't see him naked or anything."

"Hope not."

Hollie walked in and Dean closed the door behind him once it was them two in the room (and Ryback in the showers).

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Dean asked.

"Why did you attack Seth after he kissed me earlier?" Hollie asked.

"It's because I like you. Yes, I like you and I got jealous when I saw Seth kiss you."

"Oh. I don't really know what to say, but I prefer Seth I'm afraid."

"It's okay."

"But it doesn't mean that there isn't a chance for us in the future."

"We'll see. Just enjoy Seth for now."

"Thank you."

Hollie left and then the showers turned off and Ryback came out.

"Why so glum?" Ryback asked.

"I told Hollie I like her and then I let her go." said Dean.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of fish in the sea. You'll find the right one when you see her."

That was when Dean decided that he has all the time in the world and maybe there is hope for him and Hollie someday, but she decided Seth for now.

Meanwhile, Hollie bumped into Seth and she knew she had something to say to him too.

"Hey Hollie." said Seth.

"Hey, I just spoke to Dean and he said why he attacked you was because he was into me, but I told him I chose you over him." said Hollie.

"So does this make us-"

Hollie interrupted Seth by kissing him on the lips and he returned the kiss after that, which lasted a few seconds and then they stopped.

"Looks like it does." said Hollie.

_END_


End file.
